


I just want you to be happy

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Julian is too good a friend, Love Confessions, M/M, lunch discussions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Джулиан извиняется за то, что убеждал Гарака не говорить с Зиял.





	I just want you to be happy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Just Want You To Be Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856251) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



“Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы, — Джулиан улыбался той своей чёртовой улыбкой, которая была невыносимо доброй. — Я в самом деле не знаю, какой человек мог бы заинтересовать вас или что там ещё, но уверен, что вы из тех, кто отвергнет любую возможную радость для себя, — он тепло усмехнулся. — Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что если вам интересна Зиял, вы должны перестать искать причины, чтобы не быть с ней”.   
  
“Я благодарен за вашу заботу, — ирония того, что именно Джулиан прочёл ему эту лекцию, не ускользнула от Гарака. Он провёл последние несколько лет в поисках причин не преследовать Джулиана, но не только потому, что считал, будто счастье не для него, но и потому, что был убеждён — его чувства никогда не найдут ответа. — Но действительно, доктор, я достаточно стар, чтобы быть ей отцом”.  
  
“И снова, я не подталкиваю вас к Зиял, — Джулиан пожал плечами. — Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о вас. — Джулиан взглянул на свою еду, и на его лице отразилось, что он не получает от неё обычного удовольствия. — Я был не прав, когда прежде просил вас не разговаривать с ней”.   
  
“Вы были не так уж не правы, — хмыкнул Гарак. — Она — дочь гала Дуката и находится на попечительстве майора Киры. Непохоже, чтобы дружба между нами была возможной”.  
  
“Но всё же это было эгоистично с моей стороны”, — вздохнул Джулиан, чуть прикусив губу.   
  
“Эгоистично, мой дорогой? — переспросил Гарак в замешательстве. — Я не знал, что вы заинтересованы в Зиял. Так вы могли бы просто сказать об этом”.   
  
“Что? — удивлённый, Джулиан поднял глаза. — Нет, Гарак, я не заинтересован в Зиял! — он потряс головой, как будто даже представить себе не мог такую картину. — То есть она прелестная девушка, конечно, но не мой тип”.   
  
“М-м-м, немного слишком серая для вас, доктор?” — Гарак усмехнулся. Конечно, офицер Звёздного флота не нашёл бы кардассианцев привлекательными. Гарак полагал, что не может действительно винить Джулиана в этом, но не мог не отметить, что это несколько нечестно — учитывая, насколько кардассианцы более ксенофобны от природы, чем люди — что всё же это он был влюблён в Джулиана.  
  
“Я… — Джулиан нахмурился, точно был невероятно смущён. — Гарак, вы считаете, что я не нахожу кардассианцев привлекательными?”  
  
“Не притворяйтесь, что вам не по вкусу её баджорская часть, — с вызовом бросил Гарак. Возможно, Джулиан даже не замечал собственных предрассудков — в конце концов, Федерация гордилась своей толерантностью. — Я видел, как вы флиртовали с достаточным числом дабо девушек, чтобы знать, что это не так”.   
  
“Я не посмотрел бы на неё дважды, даже будь она с Ориона! — расстроенно запротестовал Джулиан. — Я уже был влюблён в кое-кого другого к моменту, когда встретил её!” — последовало молчание, во время которого Джулиан осознавал, что только что сказал. Он покраснел и вновь уставился в тарелку.   
  
“Какая неожиданность, доктор, — Гарак моргнул. Кто мог украсть сердце доктора так бесповоротно, что Гарак ничего не заметил? Он напрягся в поисках ответа. — Если вы не заинтересованы в Зиял… — он задумался, — тогда отчего ваше желание держать нас подальше друг от друга эгоистично?”  
  
“Разве я сказал эгоистично? — Джулиан неловко сглотнул. — Наверное, я использовал неверное слово”, — он нервно улыбнулся.   
  
“И какое же слово было бы верным? — Джулиан ничего не ответил, снова покраснев. — Если бы между мной и Зиял возникло романтическое чувство, как бы это забрало что-то у вас?”  
  
“Нет, нет, нет, — Джулиан горячо покачал головой. — Гарак, правда, я ничего не потеряю, добивайтесь, кто бы вам ни понравился”.  
  
“Кто бы мне ни понравился? — Гарак постарался продолжить размышления. Он не мог быть прав, не так ли? — Доктор, вы сказали, что вашим эгоистичным желанием было бы сохранить меня свободным? — Джулиан посмотрел в сторону, будто что-то любопытное привлекло его внимание. — Это означало бы, что вы сами романтически заинтересованы во мне, — Джулиан выглядел так, словно чувствовал себя очень неуютно, и густо покраснел. — Разве нет?”  
  
“Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы”, — прошептал Джулиан, всё ещё глядя в сторону.   
  
“И вы волновались, что желание оставить меня себе препятствует моему счастью, — Гарак вздохнул. Все кусочки соединились вместе, но всё выглядело так, точно сама головоломка не поддавалась пониманию. Джулиан испытывает к нему чувства?! — Мой дорогой, всё это далеко от правды. — Джулиан посмотрел на Гарака удивлённо. — Ничто не сделало бы меня счастливее, чем быть твоим”.  
  
Глаза Джулиана расширились, и он куснул губу, прежде чем робко опустить ладонь на руку Гарака. Они на мгновение задержали взгляды на собственных руках, прежде чем снова посмотреть друг на друга с широкими улыбками.


End file.
